


Never Enough

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that in the heat of the fight, Derek moments from being Wendigo chow, Stiles realized that he hadn't had enough time yet with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My week 1 entry for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com) Round 2: Happily Ever After.

It wasn't that they had nearly died - they had. It wasn't that Stiles had realized suddenly that maybe his feelings for Derek were more intense than he had previously thought - they were. It was that in the heat of the fight, Derek moments from being Wendigo chow, Stiles realized that he hadn't had enough time yet with him. Not enough conversations and arguments. Not enough late nights and early mornings. Not enough longing stares and irritated glares. Not enough kisses. And, god, not enough sex.

So when they found themselves in Derek's bedroom, skin freshly clean of Wendigo viscera and smelling of Derek's soap, Stiles wasn't surprised that clothes never even made a reappearance. Instead, they blanketed themselves in the darkness of the room, falling back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and desire. Their lips never separated long enough to discuss what they were doing, their bodies automatically falling into the rhythm that came as easy to them as breathing.

Stiles was on his back, head tilted back as Derek mouthed hungrily at his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, almost certainly leaving a trail of dark marks in his wake. For once, Stiles couldn't be bothered to complain, not when they had nearly died tonight. Instead, he clung to Derek, arms grappling at his back, fingers digging into warm skin as he arched up against Derek, craving every touch Derek gave him. "God... Derek, please," Stiles whimpered, hips rolling up against Derek's, desperately seeking the friction his body craved.

Derek caved and rocked down against Stiles, their cocks brushing together sending a flood of pleasure through Stiles' body, making him cry out with the intensity of it. "Fuck... Der-" he gasped, his words being cut off by Derek's mouth, hot and insistent on his own.

The kiss was filthy and hungry and Stiles felt as if he were drowning in it, in the wet slide of their tongues, the press of Derek's teeth into the soft skin of his bottom lip, the hot breath they shared with the moans and gasps they couldn't hold in. They kissed and writhed, their bodies pressed tightly together, each roll of their hips sending shocks of pleasure through their veins until all semblance of rhythm was lost. They moved against each other, their cocks slick with pre-come, Stiles voice loud in the room, moans and whines echoing off the walls.

Derek tilted his head and buried his face in against Stiles' neck, breathing deep as he moved with a purpose, lips pressing below Stiles' ear. He was murmuring something against Stiles' skin as his hips began to stutter and it was only just before Stiles was coming that he was able to string together the syllables in his mind, his body arching up against Derek's, fingernails digging into his back as he cried out Derek's name. Derek's body tensed and he followed just moments later with a strangled groan, his come hot and sticky, mixing with Stiles' on his stomach.

It took a long time for them to come down, Derek a heavy weight on top of Stiles, his face still buried in against his neck. Stiles held onto him, not wanting to let go and lose that contact. Derek was whispering into his ear again and Stiles smiled as he recognized the same words from before, a rough but sincere, "Marry me?"

Stiles closed his eyes and let out a soft breath, tilting his head to leave a kiss to Derek's temple. "Yes," he said, the simplicity of the word hiding just how huge a moment this was.

Derek made a sound in his throat, something between a laugh and a sob and he was shifting up and kissing Stiles, lips moving over Stiles' jaw until he found his mouth, kissing him hard and deep, whispering when he finally pulled back to breath. "I promise it'll be good, we'll be good."

Stiles grinned, eyes sparkling with joy. "What, we'll live happily ever after?"

Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles once more, quick and soft. "Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come talk Teen Wolf with me. :)


End file.
